


El sueño de morir

by CarolineAlmit



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU!Verse, Action, Drama, Fantasy, Hurt, M/M, OOC, Rape, Romance, Tragedy, Violence, pre-serie, tragic end
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolineAlmit/pseuds/CarolineAlmit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandor Clegane había renunciado a muchas cosas cuando su hermano desfiguró su rostro; el amor no era algo que obtendría, mujeres menos y una familia era algo que ni se atrevía a soñar. Sus pocos momentos de desenfreno fueron al violar unas mujeres de un lugar conquistado o pagando alguna puta; pues ellas no juzgan o si lo hacen, no le importa. Aun así, no había mucho que le gustase, las mujeres más que tener un lugar donde meter su polla no tenía atractivo real, los hombres tampoco y no, los animales tampoco. No había nadie que llamara su atención, en sus 22 años de vida nadie jamás fue especial. Pero los dioses tiran los dados y ven que sucede y así comenzó todo. Hace menos de medio año atrás cuando aún había familias que no presentaron frente al rey jurando su lealtad, llegó aquella que muchos deseaban. ¿Por qué sería diferente para él? Fawkes, pisaron las calles enamorando a cada persona que se cruzó frente a ellos, sus amables movimientos, sus sonrisas y rostro bellos. Y todo se pedió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El sueño de morir

**Author's Note:**

> Tiempo: Antes de la primer temporada, pasare hasta el final de la segunda más o menos con las cosas canonicas y luego será AU.

Sandor Clegane había renunciado a muchas cosas cuando su hermano desfiguró su rostro; el amor no era algo que obtendría, mujeres menos y una familia era algo que ni se atrevía a soñar. Sus pocos momentos de desenfreno fueron al violar unas mujeres de un lugar conquistado o pagando alguna puta; pues ellas no juzgan o si lo hacen, no le importa. Aun así, no había mucho que le gustase, las mujeres más que tener un lugar donde meter su polla no tenía atractivo real, los hombres tampoco y no, los animales tampoco. No había nadie que llamara su atención, en sus 23 años de vida nadie jamás fue especial. Aun así, el mundo es caprichoso y los dioses tiran los dados. Ven que sucede, se ríen y planean, y así es como todo comenzó para él. Hace menos de medio año atrás cuando aún había familias que no presentaron frente al rey jurando su lealtad, llegó aquella que muchos deseaban. ¿Por qué sería diferente para él? La famila de Fawkes, ellos pisaron las calles enamorando a cada persona que se cruzó frente; con sus amables movimientos, sus sonrisas y rostro bellos. ¿Cómo no amarlos? El rojo, brillaba más fuerte que cualquiera, como el fuego y como la sangre. La pasión y el desenfreno. ¿Cómo no desearlo? Clagane no era un santo, no pudo evitar caer en la tentación. Pero él no quiso a una de las bellas damas, no, él quiso al joven, al menor de la casa quien tenía algo especial. Era diferente, era defectuoso, y él odiaba las cosas defectuosas. Quería romperlo, quebrarlo y no dejar nada, arrastrarlo por el suelo y oírlo rogar por misericordia. Dejar que su cabello se mezclase con su sangre, todo tan rojo, tan puro. Oh, como soñaba con eso. Él lo odiaba tanto que lo quería. Y cuando la visita llegó a su fin, él creyó que lo perdió.  Rogó a los dioses por una oportunidad para que sea suyo, solo una como seguro mucho habrán rogado, esperando ser “especial” y obtenerlo.  Quien diría, que un perro rabioso podría cazar a un zorro intrépido, ¿pero este estaría vivo? ¿O el perro sería engañado? Los dados aun ruedan, el destino, oh, el destino aún no está marcado. Pero él sabía que si aún el fuego brillaba significa que había una oportunidad, si eres paciente y esperaba a que la llama se extinga quizás podría obtenerlo. Quizás, que insignificante palabra.

 

El sonido del metal chocar contra sí siempre había sido llamativo, atrayente e hipnotizaste, pero no existía una satisfacción más grande que el sonido de estas hojas rasgar la carne humana. Era simplemente magnifico. Dulce, tan dulce. Tan común que sucediera con principiantes, Clagane amaba los entrenamientos y era la única razón por la cual siempre que podía se detenía a observarlos masacrarse entre sí por su ineptitud. Era asombrosamente patético como esos, supuestos, “caballeros” se denigraban unos a otros mostrando que poseían dos pies izquierdos y posiblemente eran ciegos. Pobre del rey si esperaba que ellos lo protegieran futuramente. Todos hijo de grandes familias, creyendo ser mejores y que por eso son dignos del labor. Estúpidos e ignorantes. Tropezando con sus propios pies, arrastrando el filo como si pesara más que ellos y dejando que el escudo los moviera, y no ellos a estos.  Era simplemente delirante. Amaba verlos. ¿Había algo más emocionante que errores de ineptos que terminaban con pérdidas de miembros preciados? Niños malcriados, todos ellos, como los odiaba. Pero este hombre debía de aceptar que uno que otro crío podría llegar a ser un buen  guerrero, si no lloriqueara tanto; con temor a la muerte y temor a la vida, si ellos olvidaran al menos una de estas sus esfuerzos sería más reconocido. Oh,  ¿pero quién lo haría? Si no temes sólo pierdes, así que realmente no importa la respuesta.

El día era caluroso, como la mayoría allí en el verano, y la armadura sofocaba a los caballeros, pero eso no implicaba que nuestro hombre se la quitaría; había sufrido peores momentos sin añadir su trauma hacia el calor. El sol picaba la piel de los niños, haciéndolos sudar y tropezar, cegándolos momentáneamente si estúpidamente subían su vista. Errores de novatos, pero inteligente quien usaba ese reflejo para entorpecer a su oponente, desgraciadamente los críos carecían de cerebro aparte de habilidad. Y así los escudos fueron pasando, lentamente, mostrando cada persona que fue capaz de tener uno que representara su linaje perder tan miserablemente; si ganaban perdían con el siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó, el zorro de tres colas. Fawkes, quienes tenían tan entretenido logo, era una familia del Occidente, reconocida por la belleza de sus féminas y la falta de hombres en  la familia –aunque también se rumoreaba que ellos eran un deleite para las mujeres (y algunos hombres)-, dejando casi extinto el apellido. Por ejemplo, esta última camada había tenido 5 hijas y 2 varones, de los cuales, sólo uno era apto para la batalla dado que el otro en una pequeña rebelión perdió su vista. Pobre, sólo fue prometido a una mujer de linaje puro por dinero y la belleza de sus hijos, nada más. Pero el  menor de sus hijos, Anteus, había sido forzado últimamente a que se presentara en las líneas del Rey para demostrar lealtad de su familia. El niño pisaba recientemente sus 17 años y no era un hombre –Clegane afirmaría ello entre otros- pues había sido criado entre mujeres, jugando con muñecas y vistiendo mujeres –quizás desvistiéndolas-; claramente no sabía nada de batalla y menos se esperaba que pudiera alzar una espada. Muchos alegarían esto último sin dudarlo burlándose de él sin siquiera darle una oportunidad. Hacía semanas que estaba allí, el en círculo de entrenamiento pese a que hacía varios meses que paseaba por la ciudad; recientemente se le había otorgado el privilegio de entrenar con espadas –después de haber sido fatal a puño limpio-. Pocos lo vieron realmente luchar y estos, aun con la imagen de su fatal desarrollo en la lucha libre, esperaban verlo fracasar de forma excepcional. Pero cuando los golpes comenzaron a ir y venir, más de una sonrisa se borraba de los rostros sustituyéndola con incredulidad.

Los cabellos rojos cortos se movían sin estorbar al hombre, quien cada paso parecía danzar con telas y no una espada. Eran ágiles sus movimientos de muñeca, como si esta no pesara nada, como si su armadura fuera hecha de algodón. Se burlaba de su conteniente, sonriendo ampliamente y haciéndolo tropezar con sus propios pies. Los demás guerreros gritaban, diciendo que borrasen aquella sonrisa del rostro del joven, entre otras cosas, exigiéndole al mayor –su oponente- demostrarle como era ser un verdadero hombre. Palabras que pronto el viento arrancó de sus bocas y las sustituyó con quejidos de incredulidad. Pues en tres movimientos rápidos, tras todo el teatro de lucha, él desarmó a su oponente y clavó su plata en la yugular. La sangre pronto manchó su manto gris junto a la exclamación de sorpresa de los espectadores, claramente diciendo que él no se dejaría vencer, pero no duró mucho su gloria. El hombre de mayor rango lo derribó con un puñetazo y pronto lo “regañó”, por así decirlo, argumentando que no soportaría perder caballeros en manos de ineptos como él que se creían superiores y que si volvió a matar otro de sus soldados, él no sería tan misericordioso con su vida. Anteus se rio con ganas antes sus palabras mientras se levantaba del suelo, donde terminó, y se retiraba quitándose su armadura en el proceso. Prometió en voz alta que no masacraría a nadie mientras estos no le dieran una razón, mientras se despedía sin intención de tener otro encuentro. Caminó hacia abajo del umbral, donde Clegane observaba en silencio, le sonreía al adulto mientras se acercaba y sus ojos grises se clavaron en los ajenos, para nada cohibido. Se detuvo momentáneamente a su lado mientras desabrochaba hebillas con tranquilidad y murmuró unas palabras bajas para que sólo él pudiera oírlas.

— ¿No tienes un hueso que ir a buscar? El Rey seguramente habrá tirado alguno para que encuentres. – Se burló antes de retomar su camino apenas percibiendo el gruñido ajeno. El pelirrojo sólo rio más fuerte haciendo que el eco resonase aun cuando él ya no estaba allí. Sandor observó durante unos momentos más el entrenamiento, viendo que era una perdida completa de tiempo una vez que el zorro se fue de la madriguera. No podía evitar sonreír de medio lado en la oscuridad mientras caminaba por el casillo, el niño era igual a como lo recordaba en personalidad y en apariencia era un mejor que la distancia como lo observó durante los últimos meses.  


 

 

La segunda vez que vio al niño en la práctica fueron tres días más tarde, había estado ocupado viendo que los pequeños trabajos que le otorgaba n se cumplieran como para ir a gastar tiempo y ver niños jugando a ser adultos. Como era de esperarse el pequeño zorro no estaría esperan do su turno, aparecería cuando quería y esperaría a que terminara la batalla de turno para tomar su lugar. Cuando se presentó en campo, esta vez, observó primero a Sandor, inclinando su cabeza como reconcomiendo breve y luego volvió su atención a lo importante. A diferencia de las anteriores veces, no jugó tanto con su presa pero lo incitó con palabras; se burló abiertamente consiguiendo que este se enfureciera y tropezara más, sea más torpe e idiota. Y como siempre, lo desarmó primero antes de acorralarlo, su espada se posó sobre su cuello apenas cortando un poco de la carne; la mirada de advertencia de su superior estaba allí y él sólo le sonrió como reconocimiento. Se giró alejándose sólo unos pasos mientras el soldado en el suelo se recomponía un poco, pero no fue muy lejos, aun mirando al perro bajo la oscuridad, antes de girar sobre su lugar y mover con fuerza su brazo alzando su espada. Esta cayó fuertemente a un lado de la mano del muchacho que si no fuera por un grito del general hubiera sido cortada en un chasquido de dedos. El niño en el suelo tembló, asustado y eso le dio una satisfacción macabra a Fawkes. El pelirrojo resoplo burlándose mientras se retiraba, como la anterior vez, caminando hacia el “perro” mientras se quitaba su armadura.

–  ¿Te gustó el espectáculo? – Su voz sedosa salió en un susurro mientras se retiraba sus guantes dejándolos caer sin gracia en el suelo, alzó su rostro sin temor para mirar al adulto y le sonrió aun. Sus palabras pese a estar envueltas en calidez, seguramente algo que engatusaría a muchos, también tenía un toque de diversión que irritaba a Clegane. Este ni se dignó a ver al niño, aun mirando los terribles intentos de defensa en el círculo improvisado. Ladeando un poco su rostro, Anteus, se relamió su labio inferior y luego mordió reteniendo una risa fácil antes de dejar escapar unas últimas palabras, como si hubiera recordado algo gracioso. – La próxima vez, prometo darte huesos para jugar. – Agregó mientras agitaba su mano para enfatizar sus palabras, dicho esto comenzó a alejarse soltando una risa como la última vez dejando que decore el silencio del lugar.   Sandor no era particularmente feliz por la atención del muchacho, un poco honrado, pero no feliz. La promesa era algo vago, pero sabía bien que significaba, él niño no temía romper órdenes y matar a otro de los otros pese a que esto podría valer su patética vida. Algo sorprendente y estúpido, pero no por ello menos llamativo.

 

 

 La tercera vez que lo vio fue al día siguiente, su sonrisa aún estaba plasmada en su rostro pero este no estaba ileso. Su pálida piel estaba llena de magulladuras, claramente había sido atacado por el resto de los críos como venganza de la humillación que les otorgaba día tras días. Pero no por ello se presentó torpe, era reconocible como tenía un malestar en su pierna izquierda y aun así, derribo a tres con facilidad –entre comillas esto último y unas grandes-. Uno a estas alturas se preguntaría si los otros hombres eran inútiles o si realmente tenía un don para la batalla el pelirrojo; cualquiera sea la razón real no era de importancia. Cuando terminó y había desarmado a sus contrincantes, tras una batalla bastante larga a diferencia del resto, comenzó alejarse. Dar la espalda no fue una buena idea, no cuando la gente te odia o envidia, y sólo restaron tres pasos lejos del circulo para que uno de los idiotas se tirase contra él con su espada. El que lo esquivase fue un milagro, literalmente,  ni el mismo Anteus sabía cómo lo hizo pero lo logró. Llámese instinto o buenos oídos (pues el oponente gritó mientras se acercaba para atarlo como si fuera un esfuerzo sobrehumano levantar el arma –y quizás lo era-), pero el niño se movió quedando de costado provocando que el acerco rozara su pechera cortando el viento a su paso. El movimiento desesperado y apresurado del otro produjo que no quedara bien equilibrado, lo que le dio la oportunidad a Fawkes de patear la parte trasera de la rodilla ajena haciéndolo caer, y sólo para rematarla pateó la nariz del otro rompiéndosela.  

– Inténtalo otra vez y olvidaré la promesa que le hice al capitán. – Su voz aterciopelada dijo con suavidad, una amenaza muy palpable amortiguada pro la sonrisa del muchacho e inclinación del rostro; si no fuera porque su bota estaba llena de sangre del otro uno no tomaría enserio sus palabras, pero como dicen, las palabras dulces siempre son las peores.  Agitando sus manos como si estuvieran adoloridas se alejó quitándose su armadura, como cada vez. Al ingresar al pequeño pasillo que los guiaría a la zona de los dormitorios, se apoyó contra la pared a unos pasos del adulto. Quitó sus guantes dejándolos caer en un sonido sordo mientras el resto de los protectores caían de la misma manera. Suspiró entrecortadamente mientras frotaba sus costillas, posiblemente rotas, y la sonrisa aún estaba en su rostro. Parecía pequeño, y lo era en cierta medida, a los ojos de Sandor, quien aun con su rostro señalando al frente, le miraba por el rabillo de los ojos. Algo parecía fallar pero no era precisamente “algo” que le importase al hombre marcado.

— Siento no darte lo que prometí. – Murmuro el niño mientras se enderezaba contra la pared y miraba al adulto, quien como reconcomiendo sólo gruñó. — Hombre de muchas palabras, ¿no? – Dijo con ironía mientras soltaba una breve risa. Como la odiaba el perro, aquellas carcajadas que soltaba como si todo fuera una maldita broma. En momentos como esos, en cierta medida, estaba orgulloso de quienes lo apalearon al niño, pues sólo a la fuerza se aprende que no es tan linda la vida. El silencio cayó entre ellos hasta que al parecer, Fawkes, no pudo más y suspirando con resignación se retiró como cada vez pero sin dejar una risa retumbando su marcha. Sandor sintió que algo fallaba, pero no quiso saber qué. Después de eso el perro no creía cruzarse otra vez con el joven en todo el día, como era normal. Y así fue, al menos, hasta la noche.

Debía de cruzar los patios de entrenamiento para llegar a su habitación para descansar. No tenía de que quejarse, pese a que era pequeña esta era individual al contrario de la mayoría de los soldados o escuderos, un privilegio que pocos tenían. Deseaba su dura cama y no veía la hora de llegar allí. Por suerte, a esas horas poca gente paseaba en esos lugares, las velas brillaban con pereza junto a la luz de la luna y el silencio solía ser el único compañero en esos momentos. Paseó por el mismo camino donde se alejaba cada día el molesto crío pelirrojo y donde se posaba a ver a los niños jugar. Para cualquiera, lo que escuchó, hubiera sido imperceptible, pero para él no lo era. Podía escuchar un quejido suave acompañado de varios jadeos reconocibles, alguien estaba follando cerca y posiblemente era uno de estos cadetes con alguna prostituta de turno. No es su intención inmiscuirse donde no lo llaman, a su contra, jamás hubiera ido hacia el sonido si no fuera porque sus pies se movieron solos. Su cabeza le recriminaba, se burlaba de él, pero no prohibió al resto de sí seguir. Las luces formaban sombras contra la húmeda pared de ladrillo que se reflejaban de la puerta a medio abrir, los sonidos se hacían más profundos a medida que se acercaba más y más. Y cuando su mano enguantada se posó sobre la madera, casi hipnotizado, escuchó el sonido brutal de alguien llegar a su clímax y los comentarios de otra persona. Se congeló en su lugar y fueron pasos lo que siguieron lo que lo incitaron a esconderse en la oscuridad; y así observó tres hombres acomodando sus ropas salir de allí hablando entre sí, seguramente alardeando o comparando experiencias. Y entonces espero. Espero a que la mujer o mujeres salieran de allí y volvieran a su pub, pero nada paso. Varias opciones recaían en su mente; la muerte, el concepto de que la hayan dejo tan mal que esta deseara la muerte o simplemente, el que quizás ellos tres hayan hecho favores entre sí; aunque lo último lo descartaba. Pocos hombres que tengan la oportunidad de comprar una prostituta o violar una mujeres cualquiera tomarían esos caminos. Y mientras su cerebro le recordaba que no era su asunto y que no debía de meterse, pero su cuerpo era traicionero o su curiosidad lo fue, quien sabe realmente, pero abrió la puerta sin sutileza alguna para llevarse una sorpresa que jamás espero.

— Supongo que no es mi mejor momento. – La voz agrietada rompió el estupor del adulto. La imagen que tenía a su vista no era del todo ajena pero no era algo que deseara ver realmente. Una pequeña linterna con una vela casi sin mecha se posaba en una esquina alumbrando la mitad de la habitación, el resto era un cuarto de armería donde se dejaban las corazas de las armaduras de práctica. Contra una pared estaba recargado el pequeño Fawkes con su cabello pegado al rostro y sucio, su labio estaba roto y sangrando, había residuos de saliva y quien sabe qué más al contorno de este y su barbilla. Su ojo derecho estaba rojizo a su alrededor, lo que seguramente haría que en pocas horas se volviera hinchado y horrible, su frente también estaba abierta seguramente producto de uno o varios golpes de la cabeza contra una superficie dura. Pero no había rastros de llanto, no realmente. Y si se baja la vista se puede observar una marca de intento de ahorcamiento en su cuello; al menos conserva su camisa. Más abajo, se puede ver un poco levantada la tela superior mostrando su tonificado y plano abdomen manchado de moretones que serían amarillentos y enfermizos al día siguiente. Pero las cosas no paran allí, no. Sus pantalones están fuera de lugar, sucios, y pese a que está sentado de costado es más que obvio lo que sucedió allí. Algunos hombres al ser humillados frente a otros por sus habilidades castigan a otros humillándolos en otros entornos. Sí, una repetición de términos y palabras, pero entendible, ¿no?

Anteus no es como el resto de los hombres, Sandor lo notó cuando lo vio hace años atrás cuando vino con su familia a presentar juramento ante el Rey. Había algo extraño, un aura extraña, algo que la gente no debería de poseer o no quería tener; ese “algo” que ha estado molestando en sus últimos encuentros al perro. Odiaba los cabos sueltos y más que nada, que las personas que produjeran estos estuvieran vivos.  Pero esta es historia para otro momento, volveremos al presente si no les importa. Pues, el niño que acababa de sufrir lo que seguro todos se imaginan, aun sonreía cuando hablaba con el adulto, aun había burla y diversión, como si lo que hicieron a él no fuera nada de valor. No hay dolor, no hay miedo ni humillación. Sólo hay supervivencia. Pero Clegane sabía mejor, aquello podía engañar a cualquiera pero no a él. Puede que no sea tan viejo y tan experimentados como otros o ser tan inteligente o perceptivo, pero sabía que todo aquello que reflejaba con aquel actuar sólo era eso, una actuación. El niño no lo miraba a los ojos como siempre, sin temor, pero había vergüenza de ser encontrado así, obviamente, y por ello su rostro miraba la pared a un lado del rostro del castaño. Y sus ojos ya no brillaban. ¿Sería la primera vez que le hicieron esto? ¿La última vez sólo lo golpearon y nada más o también lo violó? ¿Se habría defendido? ¿O le gustaría que esto sucediera? ¿Tomaría venganza? ¿Se quejaría? Dudas y dudas que todos tendrían en una situación como esta, pero que el perro ignoró por su bien quedándose allí mirándolo en silencio. Este se prolongó más de lo que se querría, el niño en movimientos torpes se acomodaba su ropa mirando al suelo, y por la luz de las velas se podía ver como su rostro estaba rojizo posiblemente por la vergüenza, furia u otro factor que se ignorase. Ya no había más palabras inteligentes o comentarios burlescos, sólo mutismo. Así lo observó colocarse en pie tambaleándose y dar pasos cortos hasta la puerta, junto a él pero sin mirarlo o tocarlo siquiera. Estaba encogido sobre sí mismo haciendo el mayor espacio entre ellos mientras se detenía momentáneamente contra el marco de la puerta tomando exhalaciones bruscas.  

— Nadie puede saberlo. – Soltó el niño en voz baja, suave pero con un toque de ruego mezclado en  ella.

— Nadie lo sabrá. – Encontrando su voz en algún rincón que desconocía, Sandor prometió en silencio. Los pasos se alejaron arrastrándose tras suyo mientras él se mantuvo en su lugar y hasta no oír nada no se permitió soltar el aire que contenía. No es como si él fuera a ir a contárselo a alguien, no era su lugar ni de su interés meterse en temas ajenos, demasiado con los propios. Pero su cabeza parecía no poder asimilar todo, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente como si se hubiera detenido en algún momento sin su consentimiento; miró por última vez la habitación parando en el suelo donde la sangre y otras sustancias decoraban tristemente. Trago saliva y se giró retirándose a donde era su destino en primer lugar pero primero haría una parada importante. Habían deseos que los hombres tenían al paso de los años, deseos que algunos considerarían perversiones o impuros, algo que los dioses no aceptarían o la sociedad misma. Cosas que se ocultan, cosas que nadie quiere saber. Clegane no era inmune al deseo ni a la belleza y pese a que está muy cohibido por su apariencia, no podía evitar sentir. Y eso produjo que dentro de él quisiera venganza por quitarle la belleza que observaba en silencio y destruirla sin su consentimiento. El rojo estaba maldito, lo supo la primera vez que lo vio y con ellos se perdió. Pero podía prometer una cosa: mañana sería otro día y el sol brillaría sobre el rostro manchado de carmín, ofrecido en el pequeño cuarto de armería como amenaza sutil del destino de quien deseara destrozar su belleza. Ni los dioses se lo quitarían.


End file.
